


Addercurl: the first

by Glintfang



Series: Addercurl [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, addercurl - Freeform, glintfang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glintfang/pseuds/Glintfang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>k, I just would like to submit something to start out and I was awake until 2 am last night making the bio for Addercurl, so I suppose it's relevant? x'D<br/>just testing out how submitting would go, honestly; I hope submitting a pinch from a roleplay application isn't objectionable to the group '0-0....<br/>it is only a paragraph test for how I would expect roleplaying to go (I haven't even applied yet for the group '8 woops)<br/>wow well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addercurl: the first

Dashing several tail-lengths ahead of the patrol, she leapt up onto one of the familiar boulders and rolled onto her back, letting the small strands of sun that broke through the chilly fog strike the fur on her chest. As the rest of the cats strolled up past the boulder, Addercurl turned her head to look down at them and called, "Took you all long enough to get here! I just had a nap while waiting for your dozy-paws to catch up."

"It's more likely that you stayed out again, and haven't left that spot since moonhigh," a voice retorted. A good natured purr was followed by Addercurl plopping back onto the ground among them and giving a shake to rid her pelt of the damp, clinging moss pieces.

"In this wet weather? More likely for me to be curling up with a badger in its den for warmth than hanging about this rock last night."

After a brief smile, she added more nervously and softly, "This /is/ the thickest mist I've seen since we first settled into the camp... Do you think the fog may be preventing StarClan from communicating with us?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've never roleplayed before either so I have no idea what I'm doing ':3


End file.
